moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Blood Valley
The following excerpt is recorded in a book named "'The regions of Quel'thalas'", easily found in any library of Silvermoon. The Golden Blood Valley was founded by Telethus Sin'Dal. In its lands stand Sin'Dal Keep, Geladda City, North and South Benns, The Benhath Gates, and the Ruins of Benhath. All of the Valley lay surrounded by dangerous and uncharted mountains only allowing entrance through a secret and privately known cave system allowing for privacy and security. The entire valley is teeming with life, the river offers a rich jungle like environment before leading off to the three other major tariffs of the land. During the rebuilding of the Valley Telethus allowed the lands around the ruins to be left unkempt, but continued to service the massive gates that allowed entrance to the area. After centuries of construction the keep was complete and the valley grew, it was at this time that the city of Geladda was built, a massive town separated by the river and just south of the keep allowed for a constant interaction with Lord Telethus and his people. Over the years the valley prospered but it became clear that they had no major trades of the land, it was at this point that Telethus called in the most skilled Spellblade of all Quel'Thalas and began the trade that would continue to be taught for generations to come. With this trade came others, and soon the valley was filled with mages, arcane casters, and wizards of all skill levels. This would later contribute to the high quality warriors that came from the valley. Like most of the other provinces of Quel'Thalas the valley kept open and constant trade with Quel'Thalas using an Orb of Translocation to keep the manual cave system a secret. However unlike most provinces the valley allowed for Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei to settle and live within it boarders and trade. However due to its secrecy all merchants went through a rigorous background check. The Valley serves as a regular stop for citizens or travelers moving south due to its complete safety and separation from undead and troll forces that still live in the area. Notable Locations Sin'Dal Keep The seat of the House of Sin'Dal this massive citadel was originally meant to be a gift from Lord Benhath to his oldest son, but the family was removed before completing the project. It now serves as the overlooking castle for the entire valley allowing constant relations due to its close proximity to the City of Geladda. The Blood Forest The Blood Forest is a vast and dense forest, green and lively with many of the common animals of the northern part of the continent. Cherry blossom trees, lynx, and dragonhawks spread themselves through the Eversong Woods like forest. The Benns Plains The Benns plains are the source of the Valleys food and major exports. North Benns focuses on farming and agriculture while South Benns is famous for its deep mines and rough populace. Benhath Castle Benhath Castle was once the seat of the former lord of the land previously called the Solanosh Valley under its ruling family House Benhath. During their rule they built North and South Benns and planed to build a massive keep on the small island in the middle of the river. However after several revolts from the masses and the destruction of the Benhath Castle, the Benhaths were banished from the lands leaving Telethus to rebuild. Geladda City The largest city in the valley Geladda serves as the trade center of the area. From all walks of life and all backgrounds people flock to the city, either to learn household arcane techniques or to attend the weekly market the city is always bustling with mages and normal citizens alike. Gates of Benhath Serving as a glorified watchtower the massive gate keeps an overlook of the main road leading to the exit of the valley. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Ghostlands Locations Category:House of Sin'Dal